


Roommate

by jackwinchesterismybaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash (TV 2014) RPF, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: After S2, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Fluff, Mild Language, Roommate, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt, beginning of s3, iris and barry weren't in love, mentions of arrowverse, post flash point, slight self loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwinchesterismybaby/pseuds/jackwinchesterismybaby
Summary: Based on a writing prompt request I saw on Tumblr! There will be a general version for all audiences, and an explicit version later on because this really could have gone so many ways :')Request: Can you do a Barry x Reader imagine where they are roommates and then maybe something happens to one of the rooms and they have to share a bed or something?
Relationships: Barry Allen & Reader, Barry Allen/Reader, Barry Allen/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Roommate

It was a cold, rainy, quiet night in Central City. For the first night in months there wasn’t some havoc wrecking meta or some crazy oven gone ablaze. Truly, at this time I wouldn’t count an oven my enemy if it didn’t happen so often. I was laying in my bed, enjoying the pitter patter of rain on the ceiling when I started hearing something else. A creaking. At first I had thought maybe (Y/N) had awoken and was wandering around the hallway, but then I realized a bit too late that it was coming from above me. At the same time that a split appeared right before my eyes, I was already on my feet. Everything moved in slow motion around me as I watched the split get bigger like a hoodie being unzipped. By the time I was by my closet, my poor bed did not stand a chance. A cascade of debris was coming down right where my head would have been. If it wasn’t for my super speed, I’d be covered in rat (...or was that bird?) droppings and an on poor of rain. Not to mention a white cloud of drywall, and broken wood that laid in splinters across my favorite pillow.

“Awe, come on!” I exclaimed a tad too loudly. Couldn’t I just have had this one night to myself? Why. Why must this always happen to me. As if I couldn’t use a quiet peaceful night.

I was brought out of my self pity when there was a soft rasping on my door. I sighed, glancing back between the door and the massive hole in the roof before making my way to open the door, being at least happy about who waited on the other side. 

“Barry? Barry are you alright? I thought I heard….a….” (Y/N) was speaking through the door before I had opened it, cutting them off as they looked passed me into the onsight of my current horror film in the making. 

“...oh. Oh wow.” I saw their eyes go wide as they came slightly into the room stopping right before the complete tragedy that was now my bed. 

Not only was the rain coming in, but now the winter cold also started making its way into my bedroom from not only the massive gaping hole in my ceiling but also the open door leading into the hallway from the rest of our apartment. (Y/N) and I shared a place since they couldn’t afford a place of their own (luckily). The only problem was that after getting back from Flashpoint, in this timeline, (Y/N) was alive again but we were somehow only friends. Apparently Iris never had a conversation explaining how much I really liked them and how blind they were, which still leaves me in the friend zone back to where it all started. Luckily, Iris being my sister makes it easy to still see right through me, and see how much I truly cared for them.

“This is totally insane! How could this happen the one right its raining? Some possum or something couldn’t have caused this maybe on a Monday at like 11AM so the landlord could get someone to fix it right away? ... Oh no, I forgot. Only Barry Allen can cause this much of a mess, on a Friday night, when it's raining, in the middle of winter. Good job Barry.” (Y/N) said sarcastically, turning back around to look at me with a smile that could cause even the most exhausted, unhappy, upset man to laugh. Me, it was me, they made me laugh.

“Why did this have to happen at all? The universe really is on my side, clearly.” I wasn’t going to tell them that possums were not indigenous in our area since we lived in the city. Just because I did not want to get punched in the shoulder for “nerding out”. 

“What are you going to do?” they asked, becoming very concerned. 

I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. “Probably just sleep on the couch in the living room. With it being so late, I can’t go to Joes.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, our heater doesn’t work out there, and all of your pillows and blankets are completely ruined. You can’t sleep on the couch with no pillows, no blankets and no heater.” 

“I mean, I don’t really have any other options. All of the hotels in the city are booked out because of the Cern and Mercury Labs collaboration convention. Not to mention Cisco isn’t really speaking to me right now anyway after finding out about his brother. Caitlin is visiting her mother again. So being ridiculous is about the only option right now. It wouldn’t be my life if it wasn’t a mess (Y/N).” I said slightly grinning, knowing I had caused the mess that I am in right now all because of Flash Point. 

If I was being honest however, I wouldn’t change my decision. Although every else's lives were a mess right now, Caitlin was right. At least I have (Y/N) back, even if we weren’t together anymore, having them alive is my happy ending. Even if I have to deal with the mess of consequences it came with. Even if that did make me a horrible friend to everyone else.

“What if you stayed with me? My bedroom is big enough for two.” They said as I started to turn away. Shocking me enough to freeze. Oh boy. 

“What?” I said dumbly, causing an eye roll that was justified.

“Barry, I’m not going to let you freeze to death because fate likes to play cruel jokes.” Cruel it was. How was I supposed to sleep in the same room as the person I was secretly in love with and have been for years.

“I mean, we don’t have any extra blankets or pillows, so you’ll have to sleep in my bed, but at least you’ll be warm... Oh come on, don’t make that face! You look like I just kicked you in the balls. This will be fun, you act like we haven’t known each other for years and like you’ve never slept in Iris’ room when we would have sleepovers. You’ll be fine.”

Cruel joke this was. It was hard to control my face just thinking about sleeping in the same room, let alone the same bed. This wasn’t like when we were all younger having sleepovers and I was watching Iris braid (Y/N)’s hair. I wasn’t an 8 year old boy sleeping on the floor, this was after hormones and after I’ve already been with them in every way possible pre-flashpoint. Oh no, this was not going to end well. This was indeed a nightmare. They had already begun to leave the room while I was still frozen in place, only mere seconds having gone by and I couldn’t even object with their logic after the conversation we had. Not to mention if I tried, it might make me look suspicious. 

“Uhm yeah, okay. Great idea.” I tried to sound enthusiastic and fix my face as I started following after them with no luck. The best point of vision would be the floor at this point to hide my embarrassment and inner turmoil over what a long weekend this was going to be. 

Being so distracted I had missed a step when they came to a complete stop to turn towards me and I ran straight into them, reminding me that I should probably put more clothes on then just my boxers and a t-shirt if I was going to sleep in their bed.

“You might want to do your thing and place a tarp over the massive hole to avoid all of your things getting continuously soaked. You know, unless you love having a flooded bedroom.” They said with a smirk.

“Right, good idea.”

I decided to take as much time as possible at that point, going up onto the roof with a plastic tarp we kept in the supply closet from painting and hammered it into place with some nails. It's funny to think that we have these very specific things, but no extra sleeping accommodations. To think we valued a fresh coat of paint and photos over extra necessities. Afterwards I took the time to shower and opted for sweatpants and my STAR LABS sweatshirt instead. (Y/N) liked sleeping in the cold, since they had a massive duvet. I would try to keep as much of that duvet between us as possible tonight. 

“Well that took you a lot longer than I expected.” They notably mentioned when I finally trailed into the bedroom. They sat on their usual side of the bed reading a book with the side table lamp on. 

“Yeah, I guess I just wasn’t in a rush to disrupt your peace” I taunted making my way to the side of the bed closest to the door and closet, what used to be my usual side. “I can see you’re still scared to sleep close to the closet.” I finally made eye contact with them, crawling under the covers. 

“What can I say? Once you’ve seen as many horror movies as I have, and practically live in one every day where highly trained assassins can appear out of the shadows, I like to use the word cautious. Makes me sound more responsible and less like I’m 5.” 

We both laughed remembering when Joe practically made them run out of our house at a time during the night when children should be in bed because he thought it would be a good idea to scare them by jumping out of the downstairs closet when we were all playing hide and seek. I also internally cringed when I remembered visiting Oliver and having some strange assassins appear out of thin air in front of us.

“Well I’ll always protect you from whatever is in any shadows or any closets. I promise.” I said reaching for their hand after they set their book down on the nightstand. 

“Which is precisely why I put you in between the closet and me.”

We continued to laugh. It wasn’t until our fit of giggles had died down that I couldn’t help but get nostalgic and miss how things used to be again, the same way I always did when I looked at them in the Cortex. 

“Goodnight Barry.” They said as they withdrew their hand and turned out the light. 

“Don’t let the shadow assassins bite.” I said sarcastically, turning the opposite direction as they faced the window and I faced the closet. 

I sometimes forget how easy it was to be with (Y/N). Laughing with them and being sarcastic like this, reminded me that they are still my best friend above all else. I had nothing to be freaking out over. I was overreacting. 

Or so I thought.

It was only a couple of hours later that I had awoken completely drenched in my own sweat, and not awake enough to clearly remember where I was. Or what time line it was. I just slightly remember throwing the comforter off of me, tearing the sweater off my slick torso and soon to follow suit my sweats, easily leaving me in my boxers. When I had laid back down, I looked over and saw the most beautiful angel asleep by my side and I could not stop myself from pulling them close to me. We fit so easily together, (Y/N) was so deep in their sleep that they harmoniously wrapped their arms around me and laid their head on my chest. 

Needless to say, I got my best sleep that weekend and (Y/N) did not act any different after waking up first to find our position. On top of not acting differently, nothing was mentioned of it and all weekend we slept easily again. This time I did not insight the cuddling first however, afraid that this was a very one sided connection. When they wrapped their arms around me and I became the little spoon though, I knew some part of them could feel how easy this was. Becoming their roommate was the best thing to come out of my collapsed roof.


End file.
